


World Spins Madly On

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, M/M, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs something that only Dean can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Spins Madly On

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/), written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_remix/profile)[**spn_remix**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_remix/) (Original story [The Rules](http://rememberbefore.livejournal.com/36421.html?style=mine) by [](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/)**unperfectwolf**.)

It starts in the morning, in the Sunnyside Diner in Ripley. They'd heard through the grapevine of a possible gig in Ohio. They'd packed their bags early that morning and decided to stop for a bite to eat before starting the long drive to Beavercreek.

Dean orders the lumberjack special which he finds odd, considering they're out in the middle of farm country but whatever. It's a huge plateful of bacon, sausages, pancakes _and_ hash browns - complete with a bottomless cup of not too weak, not too strong coffee. Dean is a happy man.

Sam, on the other hand, is not by the time they get their check. He started out the morning alright, even singing along to some Foghat in the car on the ride over. But throughout the course of their meal, he's become withdrawn and sullen, poking at his fruit plate with a fork in his hand and a scowl on his face.

Dean sighs and pulls some money out, taking note of how low their cash supply is and making a mental note to hustle when they get to Ohio if he can and puts it down on the Formica. He kicks at one of Sam's huge feet under the table and when Sam finally meets his eye for the first time since they got their coffee, Dean tilts his head towards the door.

"Let's go, Sammy. Long drive." Sam's only answer is a non-committal grunt and a hunched posture as he slumps out to the Impala and slides into the passenger seat.

Dean shifts a little as he heads out onto the open road, wondering if maybe he should've taken his jacket off to drive. It's late summer, already muggy and stifling at nine in the morning. He turns the radio on and channel surfs until he finds a station playing what he thinks might be some sort of pop music and leaves it on, hoping some of Sam's crappy music might cheer him up. Or at least he thinks it's Sam's crappy music - hard to tell, he never really listens when Sam plays his shit on his computer. Maybe he should, even if it all does sound alike.

The music gets no response so after twenty minutes and just as many miles, he pops in some Sabbath and starts to tap his fingers along to the beat. Sam is staring out the window, his brooding face on and Dean sighs; tries to draw him out with some good ole fashioned brotherly banter. "So uh, Sammy. Star Wars - favorite movie. Empire or Jedi? Me, I'll go with Empire but I bet you like Jedi for the Ewoks, huh? All those little furry faces."

Sam looks over at him and just grunts and Dean sighs. Again. There's only one thing left he hasn't tried and he can't do what he wants while driving. He waits another half hour or so before he pulls over at a practically deserted rest area and takes a parking space close to the building, turning the car off and letting them sit in silence for a minute before he turns to Sam. Dean stares until Sam looks up. Drastic times call for drastic measures. "Get out of the car and follow me inside, Sam. I need you to do something for me."

Sam's eyes shift, emotions flashing in them too quickly for Dean to catalog and then he nods, once, a little stiffly but he does and that's enough for Dean, who opens the door and pockets the keys, all in one motion. He watches in his peripheral vision as Sam leans against the car door, hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie as Dean digs what he needs out of his duffel. He finds it fast and then pockets it, nods at Sam and waits for him to fall into step behind him.

They walk into the building side by side and Dean opens the bathroom door first, checking around to make sure the room is deserted and thankfully, it seems to be. He motions Sam in with his head and they take the last stall at the end, the handicapped one, the only one large enough for what Dean has in mind.

Once the stall door is closed behind them, Dean wastes no time. He pushes Sam back against the wall, attacking his throat with his teeth. Sam hisses in a breath and clamps his hands down on Dean's hips but that's his only reaction. Dean smiles and plans to get much more out of him before he's done. He slides his hands down to Sam's fly and undoes it without much trouble before sinking to his knees, mouthing at Sam's half-hard cock through the worn cotton of his boxers. Sam lets out a small whine at the movement, hands coming to rest on Dean's neck and Dean smiles again as Sam's cock grows under his lips.

Dean tugs Sam's boxers and jeans down and hums when Sam's beautiful hard-on is exposed, long and thick and the head already slick for him. Dean licks around the head once, collecting the drops of pre-come on his tongue and then swallows as he pulls back, moaning at how good Sam tastes. Sam's head is pressing back into the off-white tile, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Dean smiles as he swallows Sam's cock down in one swoop, meeting his fingers where they're wrapped around the base of Sam's cock. Sam hunches forward, calling out Dean's name sharply as his cockhead brushes the back of Dean's throat.

Dean pulls away before sliding back down, swallowing around Sam's swollen head, loving the feel of his cock throbbing in his mouth. He makes sure Sam is slicked up and so fucking _hard_ before he pulls back and gets the cock ring out of his pocket where he'd stashed it before they'd made their way inside. He keeps his other hand busy, jacking Sam just this side of rough, never quite enough to make him come, just enough to keep him on that edge. Sam's panting now and every other breath is Dean's name, voice thready and shot through with need. Dean slicks his tongue once more around the crown of his cock before he gets the cock ring on him, standing once it's in place and kissing him roughly, ignoring the way Sam is wincing slightly, getting used to the tight band at the base of his erection.

"Get dressed, Sam. Still got a lotta miles to cover." Sam inhales but nods, face dotted with perspiration. His erection is obvious, even in his baggy jeans and Dean feels that weird feeling he always does when they do this: torn between giving this to Sam because he needs it and doing this _to_ Sam, depriving him, hurting him. He swallows a little hard and then heads out, Sam following behind, gait a little off as he tries to compensate for walking with a hard-on the size of Rhode Island. Dean feels his chest loosen a bit at the thought of the little old ladies heading towards the pavilion getting a look at Sam's crotch - might make their year.

Once they're back in the car, enough grandmas sufficiently traumatized for the day, Dean looks over at Sam as he starts the car. "You don't get to come until I say so, understand?" Sam nods and they pull out, headed into Indiana.

They get to Delphi a few hours later and Dean checks them in and they get settled and then, then it's time to finish what was started back in the tiny stall along the interstate. They grab their duffels from the trunk of the car and head into their room. Sam strips immediately and Dean feels his cock twitch in his pants at the sight. After he's naked, Dean sits on the edge of the bed farthest from the door and Sam spreads himself out across Dean's lap and starts to recite the rules, without any prompting from Dean. Both of them have known since the rest area where the day was headed.

"Rule one: I always have to let you know where I'll be," Sam says, voice low and a little wobbly. Dean knows the cock ring has to be so tight by now, can feel Sam's cock throbbing against him. He lets his hand hit Sam's ass hard, the dull crack echoing in the dingy little room. Sam arches into the touch a little and Dean smiled.

"R-rule two: You always enter a building first." Dean smacks Sam's ass twice, one for each rule.

"T-t-three: I'll never leave the motel or car without at least one weapon and my phone." Three cracks in rapid succession and Sam squirms, panting a little and Dean can feel his own cock throbbing in his jeans as Sam leaks pre-come onto the denim.

"F-four: I have to tell you if we ever g-go too far." Dean feels himself hesitate a split second before smacking four times, the thought always in the back of his mind that they've already gone too far, that he's gone too far. But he doesn't have time to dwell; Sam draws his attention back when he moans and looks over his shoulder at him, face flushed, eyes dark and hot. Dean rubs his hand gently over Sam's red ass, the skin hot under his touch and he takes one finger, draws it down the crack of Sam's ass just to watch him shudder.

"Come on, Sammy. One more to go." Sam inhales sharply and puts his head down.

"R-rule f-five: I have to let you know," he pauses then, swallows. "If I ever-if I ever really want to leave." Dean swallows himself, his heart thudding heavily in his chest and smacks five times in rapid succession.

"You gonna tell me what you need now, Sammy?" Sam nods before answering. "Yeah." Dean lets him up so that they're face to face once more and they kiss before Sam pulls back, their lips still brushing.

"Want you to fuck me, come inside of me, never leave me, Dean, please." He's grasping Dean's arms now, tight and Dean runs his hands down Sam's flanks, soothing.

"Shh, whatever you need, Sammy." Sam whines when Dean continues to stroke Sam. He lays Sam back on the bed then, Sam's cock an angry red curve against his stomach, head almost purple, the cock ring a dark smudge of black at the base. Dean undresses himself and digs the lube and a condom out of his duffel before crawling onto the bed, pressing kisses up along Sam's body as he goes, starting at his ankles and working his way up to his neck, briefly sucking on the head of his cock before continuing on. Sam writhes beneath him and cards his hands through Dean's hair.

Dean kisses him as he pops open the lube, not willing to drag this out any longer, to make either of them wait. He coats his fingers as he tongue-fucks Sam's mouth, slides them down between Sam's legs and circles his entrance before slowly sliding one finger inside. Sam gasps into his mouth at the intrusion as his legs fall open wider. Sam pulls back from Dean's mouth and speaks, his voice low and needy.

"God, just fuck me already Dean. Need-need you." Dean cups his face and nods, kisses him hard as he opens him quick and dirty, another finger sliding inside along the first.

"I know, I know, gonna take care of you, always." Sam nods, mouth frantic as he cups Dean's head, his nape. He pulls back long enough to look Dean in the eye and grab the condom from where it's laying on the bed by their heads.

"Don't need this either." When Dean opens his mouth to protest, Sam leans up and licks inside Dean's mouth before pulling back after a minute. "Want to feel your come leaking out of me afterward. Please, Dean." Dean can't speak, can only nod as he lets Sam toss the condom over the edge to the bed, his fingers now scissoring inside the tight heat of Sam's body, getting him ready.

Dean pulls his fingers out a few moments later, once Sam insists breathlessly that it's enough. Shushes him with a kiss and a 'don't wanna hurt you, Sammy.' He pulls and tugs until he's lying on his back and Sam is straddling him, hands braced on Dean's chest. Dean slicks his cock up and then angles it against Sam, watching Sam's face as the head slowly edges inside.

Sam's sweating, hair matted down against his head and he's biting his lip but his eyes are open, staring right into Dean's and Dean knows that the only strain on Sam's face is from needing to come and not from being in any real pain. He slips in further and then takes his hands away from his cock, wiping them quickly on the bed before cupping Sam's hips and pulling him down. Sam whimpers his name and then starts to move, rocking and arching and Dean lets him go, lets him set the pace he needs.

It doesn't take long for Dean's climax to start building in his groin, spreading out to his fingers and toes and then his cock as hips snap up. He bites through his lip as he pulses, emptying himself deep inside of Sam. Sam whimpers when Dean stills, fucked out against the damp sheets. Dean is panting, worn thin but he manages to get the cock ring off of Sam and then strokes him, hard, unrelenting, voice low as he talks him through it.

"Come on, Sam, come all over me, god. Now, do it for me now." That's all it takes and Sam groans out Dean's name and comes in long wracking shudders, hot and wet against Dean's chest and stomach. He collapses against Dean and Dean lets him cuddle into his neck, runs his hand down the sweat slick planes of Sam's back. He rolls so that Sam is on the cleaner side of the bed and places a kiss onto Sam's lip when he makes a soft sound of protest when Dean gets up. "Shh, just going to get a washcloth. Be right back, Sammy."

Dean is only in the bathroom only a minute or two but when he gets back, Sam is almost completely asleep but he rouses when Dean gently wipes him down with the cool washcloth. He flashes Dean a lazy, grateful smile and Dean feels it the whole way down to his bones and smiles back. Dean doesn't bother to take the washcloth back into the bathroom, just chucks it in its general direction before tugging Sam over to the clean and undisturbed bed. Sam moves sluggishly, ass still a bright red and as they slide under the covers, Dean presses a kiss to Sam's shoulder as they settle on their sides.

"You alright?" he asks, voice low as he rubs slow circles on Sam's stomach. Sam nods.

"Yeah. I-uh. Thanks, Dean. I just…" he trails off and Dean lets him roll onto his back, brushes his damp bangs off his forehead.

"What Sammy?"

Sam's eyes meet his and he sighs. "I just... back there, in the diner. You were so happy and just, eating and you dripped syrup down your chin and I wanted to wipe it away and maybe kiss you, see if you tasted sweet like maple but. I _can't_ and I hate that and then I... I don't know, I started feeling guilty because I wanted to do that and can't and just. I'm sorry. I get lost in my own head sometimes."

Dean sighs and pokes him. "What I'm here for, man. To drag you back out." Sam nods and moves closer.

"That'll work." Dean opens his mouth to say something else but a yawn escapes instead and he leans back on the pillows, curling one arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I think... I need some sleep and then, then later we'll head out get some food, maybe a few beers. Sound like a good plan?" He looks down for an answer but Sam is already sleeping, eyelashes a dark fan across each cheek.

Dean yawns again and pulls the cover up. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
